brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Setting Goals/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby A doorbell rings. Tim, opens his front door and sees three robots standing there and waving hello. ROBOT: Beep. Moby is sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching TV. TIM: Moby, your running group is here. Tim walks over to Moby. TIM: Huh. Hey, did you hear me? MOBY: Beep. Moby points to the TV. TIM: I know your favorite show is on, but you can't just ditch your friends. A robot runs over to Moby and pulls a letter out of the bucket of popcorn. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I spend most of my time after school playing video games and talking to people online, even when I have tons of stuff to do. How can I get more done? From, Marco. TIM: Thanks for writing, Marco. Playing games and watching TV are fun, but they can keep you from getting stuff done. MOBY: Beep. A robot turns the TV off. TIM: You have to accomplish all kinds of tasks just to get through a day: homework and chores, or even brushing your teeth and showering. Images illustrate the activities Tim describes. TIM: Getting things done also makes you feel good about yourself. That's why you signed up to run that race, right, Moby? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, it's cool to imagine that you could run three whole kilometers. That's a goal, some objective you'd like to reach. Setting a meaningful goal ups your motivation and helps you get results. Plus, it makes you feel happier, less stressed, and more satisfied with your life. Moby imagines winning a race. TIM: But setting a goal is just a first step. You have to come up with a plan for how to achieve it. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Don't give up so easily. You made a great first step by signing up for that race. Moby holds up a Robot 3K race flyer. TIM: It's a nice, specific goal. You're way more likely to get something done when it's clearly defined. "Start running" isn't very specific. How will you know when you've reached that goal? After you've run once? Three times? For a month? "Run the Robot 3K" is much more specific. MOBY: Beep! Moby jumps up enthusiastically from the couch. He zips off and returns dressed in runner's gear and holding a calendar and pen. TIM: It's a single event, with a deadline, June 21. The date is circled on the calendar. TIM: When goals have due dates, it's much easier to plan for achieving them. A robot wheels in a whiteboard. TIM: Good idea! Writing your goal down is a great motivator. The robot writes "Finish the Robot 3K" on the whiteboard. TIM: It feels more real when you see it spelled out, and it'll serve as a reminder. We can also use this space to set down your action plan. MOBY: Beep. Moby ties his sneakers. TIM: Hmm, that's pretty ambitious to start running three kilometers every day. You want your goal to push you out of your comfort zone. But if it's too hard, you might give up. Breaking your goal down into manageable chunks will make it more doable. An animation shows six graduated bars that are arranged as steps. The final step represents three kilometers. Moby attempts to jump to the top of the three kilometers bar but is unable to do so. Another robot starts at the bottom and jumps up one bar at a time until he reaches the three kilometers bar. TIM: First, let's check in where you are now. Moby's body squeaks as he does warm-up stretches. TIM: How much running have you done lately? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Okay, none, that's, that's okay. Let's start with something we know you can do, like half a kilometer. The graduated bars are labeled in increments of 0.5 kilometers. Moby runs on top of the first bar, labeled 0.5. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It's not much, but as you get better, you can keep adding more distance. Moby runs up each bar until he reaches the top of the 3 kilometers bar. TIM: Now we just need to figure out how often you should train. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, every day might be too much of a commitment. The robot posts May and June calendars on the whiteboard. June twenty-first is circled and marked as Race Day. TIM: Think about your daily schedule. Can you set aside time to run every day, seven days a week? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Okay, let's say every other day, starting today. Every other day is highlighted on the calendar. TIM: Each week we'll bump your distance up by half a kilometer. Each week is highlighted in different colors. The number of kilometers increases by half a kilometer each week. The number changes on the whiteboard as each week changes on the calendar. TIM: By the time June twenty-first comes around, three kilometers will be a snap. See? We've broken up your long-term goal into a bunch of short-term mini-goals. Each mini-goal is specific and measurable, so you know you're making progress. A date is circled for Moby to reach a goal of two kilometers. TIM: And the act of marking off each of those calendar days is like a little reward. The robots celebrate. They beep and wave their hands in the air as different colored balloons drop down. TIM: Yup, you should celebrate as you get to each mini-goal. Rewards keep you motivated. And sharing them with friends is one of the benefits of forming a goal group. The robots are in a movie theater watching a movie and eating popcorn. TIM: Your group can help you avoid temptations. Moby is relaxing on a hammock with a bucket of ice cream on his lap. His robot group appears and one of the robots blows a whistle, scaring Moby who flies out of the hammock and lands on the ground with the bucket of ice cream on his head. TIM: And working together toward a goal is just more fun. Moby and his robot group jog together. TIM: It's like your own personal support group. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, no goal-setting technique is worth it if it's too complicated. Fortunately, you can find all kinds of handy memory aids online. One of my favorites is called SMART. A robot writes SMART vertically on the whiteboard. TIM: It stands for specific, measurable, attainable, realistic, and time-bound. Just use those words to guide your strategy. The words specific, measurable, attainable, realistic, and time-bound appear inside arrows that point to their corresponding letters in the word SMART. Next to each word is a symbol representing it. TIM: So, are you guys ready to stop planning and start running? The robots beep and enthusiastically wave their hands in the air. TIM: All right, let's do it! Tim blows a whistle. Then they all go outside and jog while Tim rides his bicycle. Animations show Moby and the robots jogging. Then they are shown chasing a chicken. A calendar starts at May first, then the pages start flipping until it is June twenty-first. Moby and the group give each other high-fives. Then they all appear as winners at the Robot 3K finish line. They are wearing gold medals around their necks. TIM: You guys crushed that run! Moby and the robots beep and wave their hands in the air. TIM: Now that you've met your goal, you can go ahead and set a new one. Moby and the robots aren't enthusiastic about Tim's suggestion. TIM: It's fun to keep challenging yourself. How about a 5K race next month, or half marathon? Or-- Moby and the robots have all disappeared. TIM: Guys? Category:BrainPOP Transcripts